There exists a need among law enforcement, military, and martial arts studios to train their members in techniques too debilitating or dangerous to practice against human training partners, such as kicks designed to break ribs or joint-breaking manipulations. A variety of martial-arts training tools to support these needs are well-known, and may broadly be categorized as either being or not being predominantly anatomically-featured, and as delivering or not delivering feedback to the user on the effectiveness of the technique being practiced.